imagicnation_fanfic_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Anime Heroes (Ultimate)
Part of the Super Anime Heroes Series, it features a gigantic ensemble of anime characters (total of 120 characters), is split into ten parts and takes place in Mission: Impossible - Fallout, King Arthur: Legend of the Sword, The Man From U.N.C.L.E, John Wick: Chapters 1-3, Skyscraper, Ready Player One, Maze Runner: The Death Cure, and Fast & Furious 9. Imagined in RealD 3D for Parts 1, 2 and 6-8, IMAX for Parts 1, 3-5, 8 and 10, and IMAX 3D for Parts 1 and 8. Parts 1 and 9 specially formatted in IMAX, with Part 1 for only two sequences, and Part 9 entirely. Super Anime Heroes Characters w/h Final Super-Attacks * Ryuko Matoi - Erica Mendez (Senketsu Kisaragi Finale) * Kirito Kirigaya - Bryce Papenbrook (Black Swordsman) * Sinon - Michelle Ruff (Sniping-Bow Longshot) * Artoria Pendragon - Kate Higgins (EXCALIBUR!) * Medusa - Karen Stassman (Beware the Gorgon) * Aikuro Mikisugi - Matt Mercer (Super Teacher) * Ruby Rose - Lindsay Jones (Crescent Rose) * Amanda O'Neill - Marianne Miller (Shiny Rod and the Shooting Star) * Zero Two - Tia Ballard (Golden Strelizia) * Mako Mankanshoku - Christine Marie Cabanos (Uniform Delinquent) * Aqua - Jad Saxton (Purifying Waterstorm (w/h Eris and Iris)) * Megumin - Bryn Apprill (Exploding Firestorm (w/h Luna and Beldia)) * Saitama - Max Mittleman (One Punch Man) * Miku - Bryn Apprill (Argentea) * Satsuki Kuryuin - Carrie Keranen (Junketsu Dusk) * Tomoyo Kanzaki - Shaena'e Moore (Closed Clock) * Ragyo Kuryuin - Laura Post (Infinite Kamui) * Ram and Rem - Ryan Bartley and Brianna Knickerbocker (Twin Power: Oni's Wrath) * Philia - Trina Nishimura (Life Arrow) * Strea - Cristina Vee (Hollow Fusion) * Leafa - Cassandra Lee Morris (Blades of Alfheim) * Katsuhira Agata - Rylan Strachan (Kiznaiver Finale) * 9'a - Justin Briner (Alpha Strike) * Diana Cavendish - Laura Post (Shiny Rod and the Shooting Star) * Pina Co Lada - Jessica Boone (Direct Hit) * Rory Mercury - Molly Searcy (Direct Hit) * Yuna - Ryan Bartley (Operation Soundwave) * Klein - Kirk Thornton (Extreme Reaver) * Hiro - Matt Shipman (True Strelizia Apath) * Hamilton Uno Law - Shaena'e Moore (Direct Hit) * Shino Kuribayashi - Stephanie Wittels (Here Comes the Cavalry!) * Shinnosuke Nohara - Laura Bailey (Action Mask) * Blake Belladonna & Weiss Schnee - Arryn Zech and Kara Eberle (Gambol Shroud and Myrtenaster) * Nagisa Shiota - Lindsay Seidel (Koro-Sensei and the Serpent) * Karma Akabane - Austin Tindle (Devilish Bullet Mark) * Rin Tohsaka - Mela Lee (A Saber in Shining Armor) * Barazo Mankanshoku - Michael Sorich (Mankanshoku-Man: Guerilla) * Aoi Sakurai - Cristina Vee (Target Locked!) * Lelei La Lalena - Brittney Karbowski (Magic Staff) * Ichigo/Goro - Brittany Lauda and Austin Tindle (Delphinium Finish) * Asuna Yuuki - Cherami Leigh (Sleeping Knight Master) * Yuuki Konno - Erica Mendez (The Guild's All Here) * Darkness - Jamie Marchi (Sharpening Swordstorm (w/h Megumin and Kazuma)) * Goku - Sean Schemmel (ULTRA Super Saiyan!) * Frieza - Christopher Ayres (Golden Frieza) * Yang Xiao Long - Barbara Dunkleman (The Rage and Fury of Ember Celica) * Yuuri/Chito - Emily Neves/Stephanie Sheh (Catastrophe) * Kokoro - Jeannie Tirado (Genista) * Doraemon - Mona Marshall (Super Gadget Laser Beam) * Llenn - Jad Saxton (Operation Overdrive) * Akko Kagari - Erica Mendez (Shiny Rod and the Shooting Star) * Monkey D. Luffy/Nami/Roronoa Zoro/Brook/Usopp/Nico Robin/Sanji/Franky - Colleen Clinkenbeard, Luci Christian, Christopher R. Sabat, Ian Sinclair, Sonny Strait, Stephanie Young, Eric Vale, Patrick Seitz (Straw Hat Pirates) * Neko - Stephanie Sheh (Silver Strain Legends (w/h Red Clan)) * Chitoge Kirisaki/Tsugumi Seishiro - Alexis Tipton, Erica Mendez (Beehive) * Luluco - Brittney Karbowski (Triggered) * Eren Yeager - Bryce Papenbrook (Titan Eren Rush) * Ikuno - Leah Clark (Chlorophytum) * Chris (OC) - Christopher Spielberg (Full Blast/Final Edge/Omega Blitz) * Kaede Kayano - Monica Rial (Mega Tentacle Strike) * Naruto Uzumaki - Malie Flanagan (Send in the Clones) * Sakura Haruno - Kate Higgins (Strength of a Hundred Seal) * Tuka Luna Marceau/Yao Haa Dushi - Juliet Simmons, Rachel Landon (Elven Magic) * Lux Arcadia - Sarah Natochenny (Drag Knight Harem Attack (w/h Airi, Noct, Tilifur and Shalice)) * Nui Harime/Ira Gamagoori/Uzu Sanageyama/Nonon Jakuzure/Hoka Inumuta/Rei Hoomaru/Tsumugu Kinagase/Shiro Iori - Stephanie Sheh, Patrick Seitz, Grant George, Sarah Anne Williams, Steve Cannon, Cristina Vee, Kaiji Tang, Todd Haberkorn (Elite Upgrade) * Illyasviel and Chloe von Einsbern - Cynthia Martinez and Kira-Vincent Davis (Magic Kaleidostick Posse) * Izuku Midoriya - Justin Briner (One For All/All for One) * Ochako Uraraku - Luci Christian (Zero Gravity) * Meliodas - Bryce Papenbrook (Demonic Justice) * Elizabeth Liones/Liz - Erika Harlacher (Full Goddess Power) * Panache Fure Kalgi/Bozes Co Palesti - Kira Vincent-Davis, Patricia Duran (Rose of Thorns) * Maria - Alexis Tipton (Powerful Witch Climax) * Koyume Koizuma/Tsubasa Katsuki/Kaoruko Moeta/Ruki Irokawa - Megan Shipman, Amber Lee Connors, Margaret McDonald, Elizabeth Maxwell (Bringing Comic-to-Life) * Mordred - Erica Lindbeck (Saber's Fury) * Astolfo - Faye Mata (Casseur de Logistille) * Jeanne D'Arc - Erika Harlacher (La Pucelle) * Alice Zuberg - Alexis Tipton (Underworld Curse) * * Ange/Charlotte - Erica Mendez, Alexis Tipton (The Perks of a Spy) * Ciel Phantomhive - Brina Palencia (Assistance with Sebastian) * Yume - Jeannie Tirado (Brave Huntress) * Tony Tony Chopper - Brina Palencia (Devil Fruit) * Madoka, Lan and Muginami - Kira Buckland, Sophie Roberts and Karen Strassman (Vox Unit Up!) * Riko - Brittany Lauda (Reg the Incinerator) * Krillin - Brian Beacock (Full Power Kamehameha!) * Umaru Doma/Sylphynford Tachibana/Kirie Motoba/Nana Ebina (plus Normal and Chibi forms) - Emily Neves, Christina Kelly, Jad Saxton, Sara Ornelas (Virtual Manga Craziness) * Violet Evergarden and Iris Cannary - Erika Harlacher and Cherami Leigh (All's Fair in Love and War) * Takane Enomoto - Caitlyn Glass (Techno Virus) Assistants *Sukuyo Mankanshoku *Guts (KLK) *Mary Smith *Yui *Death Gun *Zorome *Futoshi *Mitsuru *Nana *The Klaxosaur Princess *Nines *VIRM *Pyrrha and Nora *Glynda Goodwitch *Salem *Cuchulain *Rosalia *Sucy Manbavaran *Ursula Callistis *Croix Meridies *Beefeater E. Caty *Haruka Komi *Tatsumaki *Nuko *Yunyun *Wiz *Donquixote Doflamingo *Yoruka Kirihime *Sasuke *Kukuri Yukizome *Vegeta *Ezekiel (MtVW) *Suzu Fura *Sieg *Sora and Mii-kun *Tatsuya and Miyuki Shiba *Eiha and Red Dragon * Story Italic - Splash Text Introduction, Bold - Final Super-Attacks Chapters (Part 1) * 1. Mission Accepted * 2. Plutonium (Ryuko Matoi, Ragyo Kuryuin, Aikuro Mikisugi) * 3. The Setup * 4. Assistance (Koyume/Tsubasa/Kaoruko/Ruki) * 5. HALO Dive (IMAX) * 6. In the Party * 7. Bathroom Brawl (Mako Mankanshoku, Satsuki Kuryuin, Yuna) * 8. The White Widow (Tomoyo Kanzaki) * 9. Attack of the Apostles (Sinon, Leafa, Philia, Klein) * 10. Dealing in Arms * 11. The Hijack Plan * 12. Capturing Solomon * 13. The Blood Will Be On Your Hands * 14. Don't Make Me Go Through You * 15. Termination * 16. The Real Lark * 17. A Painful Betrayal (Mordred Hits the Big Time!) * 18. Tate Modern (Saitama) * 19. The Tracker Location * 20. Kashmir * 21. Out of the Blue * 22. Catching a Copter and Plane (IMAX) * 23. Mid-Air Fight (IMAX) * 24. Two Bombs (IMAX) * 25. Ramming Over (IMAX) (Koyume/Tsubasa/Kaoruko/Ruki) * 26. Coming Down the Mountain (IMAX) (' * 27. Cliff Fighters (IMAX) ''(Astolfo Slashes Out!; Jeanne D'Arc Crosses Over!) '(Zero Two, Ruby Rose, Artoria Pendragon, Rin Tohsaka)'' * 28. Unplugging the Key (IMAX) (Astolfo, Jeanne D'Arc) * 29. As Promised * 30. The Next Adventure Chapters (Part 2) * 1. Camelot * 2. Arthur the Orphan * 3. Londonium * 4. Chapters (Part 3) * 1. The Cold War * 2. Spies * 3. Chase Through Berlin * 4. Across the Border * 5. Chapters (Part 4) * 1. Chapters (Part 5) * 1. Chapters (Part 6) * 1. Chapters (Part 7) * 1. The Pearl * 2. Security * 3. Boat Ride * 4. The Stolen Bag * 5. Chapters (Part 8) * 1. Ready Player One * 2. The OASIS * 3. Halliday's Contest * 4. The Impossible Race * 5. The Workshop * 6. Wade Watts and the Anime Heroes * 7. Why Don't We Go Backwards? * 8. Copper * 9. Nolan Sorrento * 10. Famous * 11. The Bet * 12. A Date at the Distracted Globe * 13. Ambush! (Doraemon, Tomoyo Kanzaki) * 14. Sorrento's Offer * 15. Rigged * 16. Meeting Samantha Cook * 17. The Secret of the Shining (Karma Akabane) * 18. Jade * 19. Escape * 20. Meeting Aech, Daito and Sho * 21. The Orb of Osuvox * 22. Hacking the Rig * 23. A Call for Help on Planet Doom * 24. The Battle of the Gunter Armies (Mordred, Aqua, Darkness, Megumin, Krillin) * 25. First to the Egg! (Chris (OC), Neko) * 26. Storming the Battlements (Aoi Sakurai, Alice) * 27. Detonation of the Cataclyst (Ryuko Matoi, Kirito Kirigaya, Eren Yeager) * 28. Crystal * 29. Parzival, the Heroes, and the Easter Egg (Chitoge/Tsugumi, Mary) * 30. The Grand Prize Chapters (Part 9) * 1. After the Train! * 2. Chapters (Part 10) * 1. Back on Track * 2. Cast * Erica Mendez - Ryuko Matoi, Akko Katsugi, Tsugumi Seishiro, Ange, Yuuki * Michelle Ruff - Sinon * Tia Ballard - Zero Two * Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose * Kate Higgins - Artoria Pendragon, Sakura Haruno * Lindsay Seidel - Nagisa Shiota * Bryce Papenbrook - Kirito Kirigaya, Eren Yeager, Melodias * Marianne Miller - Amanda O'Neill * Jessica Boone - Pina Co Lada * Alexis Tipton - Maria, Chitoge Kirisaki, Charlotte, Alice * Christine Marie Cabanos - Mako Mankanshoku, Silica * Jad Saxton - Aqua, Llenn, Kirie Motoba * Max Mittleman - Saitama, Galo * Carrie Keranen - Satsuki Kiriyuin * Laura Post - Ragyo Kiriyuin, Diana Cavendish * Matt Mercer - Aikuro Mikisugi * Stephanie Sheh - Nui Harime, Chito, Neko * Patrick Seitz - Ira Gamagoori, Franky, Agil * Grant George - Uzu Sanageyama * Sarah Anne Williams - Nonon Jakuzure * Steve Cannon - Hoka Inumuta * Kaiji Tang - Tsumugu Kinagase * Todd Haberkorn - Shiro Iori * Cherami Leigh - Asuna Yuuki, Iris Cannary * Laura Bailey - Shinnosuke Nohara * Cassandra Lee Morris - Leafa * Trina Nishimura - Philia * Kirk Thornton - Klein * Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy * Luci Christain - Nami * * Emily Neves - Yuuri, Umaru * Brittney Lauda - Ichigo, Riko * Austin Tindle - Goru, Karma Akabane * Jeannie Tirado - Kokoro, Yume * Bryn Apprill - Miku * Leah Clark - Ikuno * Matt Shipman - Hiro * Justin Briner - 9'a, Izuku Midoriya * Shaene'a Moore - Hamilton Uno Law, Tomoyo Kanzaki * Ryan Bartley - Ram, Yuna * Brianna Knickerbocker - Rem * Cristina Vee - Aoi Sakurai * Rylan Strachan - Katsuhira Agata * Cynthia Martinez - Illyasviel von Einsbern * Kira-Vincent Davis - Chloe von Einsbern, Panache Fure Kalgi * Patricia Duran - Bozes Co Palesti * * Megan Shipman - Koyume Koizuma * Amber Lee Connors - Tsubasa Katsuki * Margaret McDonald - Kaoruko Moeta * Elizabeth Maxwell - Ruki Irokawa * Erica Lindbeck - Mordred * Faye Mata - Astolfo * Erika Harlacher - Jeanne D'Arc, Violet Evergarden, Elizabeth Liones, Liz * * Brina Palencia - Ciel Phantomhive, Tony Tony Chopper Crew * Directed and Written by Christopher Spielberg, Christopher McQuarrie, Guy Ritchie and Rawson Marshall Thurber * Co-Directed by Chad Stahelski, Steven Spielberg, Justin Lin, Wes Ball and ? *Produced by Christopher Spielberg, Christopher McQuarrie, J.J. Abrams, Tom Cruise, Jake Myers, Neal H. Moritz, Clayton Townsend, Basil Iwanyk, David Leitch, Michael Witherill, Eva Longoria, Dwayne Johnson, Hiram Garcia, Steve Clark-Hall, John Davis, Lionel Wigram, Akiva Goldsman, Joby Harold, Tory Tunnell, Beau Flynn, Wes Ball, Wyck Godfrey, Marty Bowen, Lee Stollman, Ellen Goldsmith-Vein and Joe Hartwick Jr. *Co-Written by Chris Morgan, John Gatins, Derek Kolstad, Zak Penn, Ernest Cline, Lionel Wigram, Joby Harold and T.S. Nowlin *Composed by Various Artists, Lorne Balfe, Brian Tyler, Tyler Bates, Daniel Pemberton, Alan Silvestri, Joel J. Richard, Steve Jablonsky and John Paesano Trivia/Plot Points * This installment has every character in the Super Anime Heroes series, and also the most in the series, so far. * Characters such as Ram and Rem, Aoi Sakurai, Akko Kagari, 9'a, and Yuna from earlier stories will return. *Takes place three weeks after the last installment, Super Anime Heroes (New). *Mordred, one of the new characters in this installment, and a character from Fate/Apocrypha, appears as a major antagonist at first in Part 1, but is later is defeated by Artoria and Rin in Part 1, reforming and joining the group on their journey for the remainder of the remaining nine parts. *Additional new crossover characters to the series will be introduced during the story, from Parts 1 to 6. *In Part 8 during the Jade Key challenge, all the characters face a part where they need to jump over the green void with the dancing zombies. The ones who came last are Mako, Eren, Klein, Lelei, Katsuhira Agata, Hamilton, Izuku, Meliodas and Chris (OC).